


Surprise

by Pathfindr



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathfindr/pseuds/Pathfindr
Summary: Napoleon has a surprise for Illya which he very much enjoys.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 12





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm migrating my stories from Chrome and Gunmetal in case that site ever goes down. This story was written 10+ years ago I think. I am not editing them at this time for anything because I just don't have the time. I have other stories on my plate.
> 
> So please enjoy it as it stands. Sorry for any mistakes you may find. 
> 
> Also this is based on the 1960's tv show. Not that crap-fest movie which was an insult to the series.

Surprise

Napoleon had just finished screwing me into the mattress and it felt wonderful. I knew it was just the start of what would be a very busy evening for both of us.

We had just come from a very long, very dangerous mission and we had had no time for ourselves. Just a few days short of a month long affair and not one chance to enjoy being together if you know what I mean. Wonder of wonders neither one of us came back hurt too badly. I had a few bruises on my arm where I accidentally ran into a branch and Napoleon had a few cuts from moving brush aside. It had been a brilliant affair, at least the people that lived 15 miles away thought so. Napoleon was lying next to me with my head on his pillow. He was nibbling on my hair and I was enjoying the closeness of it. In an unusual request from him, he asked to be the dominant one this night. Normally he is the one who wants to be taken. Says it is very relaxing to let someone else be in charge and see to his happiness. Knowing this I always make sure he is thoroughly pleasured before taking my own enjoyment. Our job is very stressful and whatever I can do to make him more relaxed works for me.

Well this night when he asked if he could I readily agreed. I love it when he wants to take me from behind, on top or on bottom but tonight he wanted to take me from behind. Napoleons cock is HUGE. I mean I wonder how he can run sometimes without it getting in the way for he gets very horny when the action starts. We have been together for years and while we don't announce our relationship, people seem to know and don't really care. The only one who really did was Mr. Waverly. He was extremely upset that it took us three years to get together instead of the one he had planned on. Oh well he lived with it and is very happy with our progress. We have been together as lovers now for just over five years and never been happier.

I started stroking Napoleons chest as he continued to munch on my hair. He loves my hair and any time he gets a chance to play with it he will. I look down and can see that he is getting hard and so am I. It won't be long before we will be playing again and I am looking forward to it.

"Hmmm Illya keep that up and you will be getting another round sooner then either one of us think."

"Fine with me." I smile at him with a twinkle in my eye.

"Illya I have a question for you."

"Hmmm." I had been nuzzling a nipple at the time.

"Do you trust me?"

I pull back and look at him. I can see he is serious but also mischief is in his eyes. He is up to something but giving me a chance to back out if I want. Over the years we have tried various positions and toys and I had a feeling he wanted to add to our experiences. Also I trusted him with my life, my soul and my heart. I decided to tell him.

"Napoleon my love. I trust you with my life, my soul and my heart. What is it you wish to do."

"Just trust me in everything we do tonight. I guarantee you will enjoy it. If you don't all you have to do is tell me to stop and I will." He starts to pet my hair waiting for an answer. I couldn't help it I was a little nervous but I was getting so turned on by this mystery that I was ready for it. I trusted Napoleon as I did no other and knew that he would not hurt me.

"Yes Napoleon I do trust you. What is it you want to do?"

Instead of answering he rose up to his knees and reached over to the night table. Opening the drawer he pulls out a long black cloth. He holds it up in both hands and I realize it is a blindfold. He looks at me and asks silently. I rise to my own knees and nod. He places it over my eyes, and I shiver in anticipation. I feel him shift again towards the table and I know he is pulling something out again. When I feel cold metal stroking my chest I can't help the gasp that comes out. He chuckles at my reaction and I swear that next time I will get even. Then he revolves it around my own nipples and I can feel them harden at the attention. When I feel the metal suddenly bite into them I hiss in pleasure and pain. I can feel the chain that now connects my nipples and wonder what other delights he has for me.

"On your hands and knees Kuryakin." I start at the sound, for he used it in his CEA voice, that he very rarely uses on me. But it does the job and I instantly fall to my hands and knees. I shudder as I feel him fondle my entire body, stroking my back, arms and chest. He gently pulls on the chain and I groan with pleasure. My cock is hard and weeping constantly. I want to touch myself but know that is not part of this game.

"Damn your good looking. I could just fuck you again and again tonight."

"Please do."

"Quiet Illya. All I want to hear from you is either stop or your pleasure."

I nod, so far I liked this game.

"God I want you! I want to kiss your face." Which he did. "I want to lick your back." He did that as well. Oh how I love this man. "I want to finger fuck you." Then I felt well lubed fingers enter me and I push back moaning in pleasure. He moves in and out a few times then to my disappointment he pulls out.

"But most of all I want to stick my throbbing eager cock, into that warm wet mouth." I feel him come near my head and position himself. I wait for my personal signal. When we want to suck each other off we normally do it passionately and mutually satisfying. But when we are in a more dominating, submissive play mode we each have a personal signal to open our mouths. Ass's as well but that is for later. He moves a little more and I can smell him near me and can hardly wait. "I want to enjoy this for a while Illya, make sure that happens!"

I simply lick my lips in anticipation again. I can hear Napoleon catch his breath and smile to myself. Finally he does what I have been waiting for. Napoleon placed one hand in my hair, stroking it, petting it, and fondling it to both our pleasures. Then with his other he pinches my nosed closed, I don't know why I like this but I do. I hold on as long as I can knowing it can only last a few minutes and building up to the final goal we both want. Finally I can't hold on any longer and I have to open my mouth to breathe. At that point Napoleon charges into my mouth, I hear him hiss as he strokes over my teeth that he loves to feel.

His cock is huge did I mention that? Well it is too big to fit in my mouth comfortably all at once. I can only take about half, he buried himself to the root in one stroke. I had to fight the gag reflex as it went into the back of my throat. Napoleon releases my nose and holds still allowing me to breathe. I take a deep breath through my nose and then begin to suck on him. "Nurse it Illya. Slowly." He commanded me and so I slow down. Barely moving my head and gently fondling him with my tongue. I can feel his trembling as I use tongue, teeth, lips and throat to bring my mate pleasure.

"Jesus Illya you are so good at that. I love the way your tongue caresses my cock. You like it to?" I can hear his question but from his tone he already knows the answer. I simply purr deep in my throat making him moan.

His other hand is still in my hair, gripping it lightly until a particularly pleasant sensation hits him. It was while one of these sensations hit him that I became aware of something not quite right. I stop the worshiping of the masterful cock to try and figure out what is going on. It only takes a moment as I realize what it is. Napoleon and I were no longer alone in our bedroom. Now my back is towards the door with Napoleon facing it, so that if someone does come in then one of us is always aware. For a moment I thought he had his eyes closed so he didn't see the person and I began to pull free. When Napoleons hand tightened instantly and he pushed deeper and I knew he had seen the person and they were welcomed. At that moment I understood when Napoleon asked me if I trusted him. He wanted to share me, share me with someone who I couldn't see. I wanted to panic for a moment but my partners free hand came up and stroked my cheek and a soft crooning came from his voice.

Once I gained control of myself, I started thinking about what was going on. I was on the bed, blindfolded, with my very male partners lovely cock shoved in my mouth. I had nipple clamps on with a chain attached so that he could tug them if he wanted. I was also on my knees with my legs spread wide with my own heavy set of balls dangling down. I don't know if from the angle that the person was at, if they could see my own sizable cock. It was fully extended and dripping with desire.

I could tell my mate was waiting for my decision and suddenly I wanted that other person. If Napoleon wanted to bring someone else in, it was something he definitely wanted and approved of. Also the person was someone that I would know since he would not allow anyone who didn't know us well in. I relaxed my body and began gently sucking on the cock in my mouth, letting the man of my heart know I was okay with what he wanted. I heard him sigh and his own body relaxed.

I couldn't see a signal but I imagine there was one for I then felt a large hand stroking my ass. It ranged all over the left cheek then the right. It delved into the crack separating the two and rimmed the hole that I knew would be in use very soon. The hand moved down and began to stroke the back of my balls. I shivered throughout my body at that gentle touch. It reached around and grabbed my excited prick and gave three sharp tugs. I swallowed involuntarily at that and caused Napoleon to sigh in pleasure. The hand retreated to move back up to my ass. I felt another hand come up and together they spread my checks. That feeling was soon followed by a warm wetness that blazed from the top of my spread to the base of my cock. I couldn't help sucking harder on the cock filling my mouth for which I was rewarded with a painful tug.

"Damn it Illya nurse it, DON'T SUCK!" Napoleon barked into my ear and I obeyed, slowing my frantic sucking to just a gentle pressure. From his tone and the fact that he was getting harder I knew he had to be enjoying the show.

The tongue began to move around my balls lapping at every inch that was exposed but unfortunately not touching my aching cock. I whimpered in self-pity and my lover jumped at the vibrations. Being the wicked creature that I am, I do it again and get rewarded with him jumping again.

"Illya." He growls but I know he doesn't mean it. He voice is to full of amusement and passion. The wetness that was bathing my balls moves back up and begins to lap at my opening preparing me for something I am looking forward to more and more. It glides in and I moan myself at the feeling of that long tongue penetrating me, knowing that Napoleon is watching and the person has permission to do this.

God I am so turned on.

Now I am so horny if I don't get ass fucked soon I am going to hurt someone. So I am surprised yet again as I feel a firm tug on the chain connecting my nipples. I can feel two hands on my head and another two on my ass getting ready to take possession of it. With the third set I become nervous again and Napoleon senses it.

"Don't worry love there is only the two. I promise you that." He gently strokes my check confirming the promise. I relax again.

I can smell a difference this time, it is a much sweeter smell then the one close to my nose. I feel smaller hands moving up and down my arm and then a gentle nudging. Getting the hint I move my arm and someone moves underneath me.

Now I had thought that their head would be equal to mine and would be licking the balls of the cock that had ownership of my mouth. I was so wrong, thank the god I don't believe in!

In just a few minutes my sorely neglected and very sore cock was swallowed up just as my ass was filled to the hilt by a very long but not nearly as round cock as the one in my mouth. I couldn't help myself, I cried and nearly choked at the sensations ripping through me as I was taken so many ways.

Napoleon gripped my hair tightly giving me something to concentrate on while I started to float out of my skin. Napoleon had to be directing this whole party because there was no hesitation as the cock began to pound into me. It was hard and deep and left no room for doubt as to what the true purpose of my ass was for. It set up a rhythm that was wonderful but I wondered how long I could hold out. I got my answer as the hand of the mouth surrounding me gripped the base and held on not allowing me to come. I was disappointed yet relieved that I could be allowed this pleasure a little longer. The cock that owned my ass at the moment started moving quickly and it wasn't long before all of us were moving in the same rhythm. Only I was having a hard time (no pun intended) for I was still following my orders to nurse not suck.

"Its okay Illya you can suck now." Its great that we can read each others minds.

I was also grateful cause now I could allow the cock that penetrated me fully to control the pace and the rhythm. Anytime I felt one of us ready to go someones hand would come up and put a temporary halt to it. I felt Napoleon reach down and begin fingering the person under me and I smiled having a good idea as to who they were.

I swear that it had been hours since we started. But at another unknown signal, to me at least, the person dominating my perfectly willing hole, began changing the angle of his attack and hit my prostate with each powerful thrust. With this the mouth on my cock began convulsively swallowing me and I knew the end was near.

This time no hand came up to stay what would be one of the greatest orgasms of my life. With one more thrust into my body I came hard clamping down on the cock in both my butt and mouth. That started a chain reaction that we all enjoyed. Napoleon exploded with a roar and used both hands on my head to force himself all the way in. I didn't care I loved it. The man mounting me from behind buried himself, nearly splitting me in two and I loved that as well. Shifting my weight onto my left hand I used my right to delve into the soft folds under me and bring her to climax. I need not have worried, since I found her hands helping her along, but she allowed me to finish what she had started enjoying the attention.

The feelings seem to last forever. I kept pumping and pumping into that willing mouth as I swallowed Napoleons liquid love, and feeling the spurts coating the walls of my channel.

All good things must come to an end, but that doesn't mean that it can't happen again. I felt Napoleon soften and waited for him to signal for me to release him. It was a few minutes until he was completely soft and spent, then he pinched my nose again and I opened my mouth still obedient to the game we were playing. The cock in my rump was pulled out gently but the mouth holding me waited until I was completely soft before letting go. Since my mouth was no longer full I bent down and gave a few slow grateful licks and felt the final tremors convulse the body as her climax finished.

I was exhausted after that and couldn't wait for the next time but I really wanted to confirm my guesses as to who joined our party. Patiently I waited until Napoleon removed the blindfold.

"Up Illya." He says and I can hear the immense satisfaction in his voice. Moving a little stiffly I get to my knees and wait. "Close your eyes." I close them and nod to him letting him know that they are closed. I can feel him remove the blind fold and then with a chuckle he pulls on the chain on my chest and I whimper again. I also notice that he doesn't remove it.

"Okay love open your eyes." I blink them open and confirm my guesses. Before me stand April Dancer and her partner Mark Slate, both naked and both pleased with themselves. I simply smile at them but there was an eager light in my eye that I am sure they could see from the way their smiles widened.

Napoleon moved behind me and pulled me down to sit on the side of the bed beside him. I lean into him tired and looking forward to doing it again. Napoleon decided to broach the friendly silence that had descended on us.

"Ah Illya I hope you don't mind that I added a few friends tonight."

"I don't mind at all Napasha. I'm to tired and satisfied to mind." I look over at our friends, signal them to come over to the bed and sit. They do while Napoleon and I sit closer to the headboard. I did decide to ask a few questions.

"Why tonight though?" It was April that spoke next.

"Oh sweetie its your birthday and Mark and I were finding it impossible to think of the perfect present for you."

"It's my birthday?" I think a moment and tally up the days and realize that it is.

"Yep and they were complaining to me about it and well it was yesterday afternoon when they came to me. I knew we would be busy all last night and this morning getting the details straight for the old man. I was only half listening to their complaint since I was trying to think of something to get you as well."

Now Mark spoke up. "Yep, we were complaining to Napoleon here and when we asked him what would you really like or what is it you really needed..."

"I said that you could do with a good fuck."

"WHAT?" I exploded. It was not in Napoleons character to just blurt out our sex life to people.

"Yeah, I realized what I had said after I said it. But the damage had been done."

"You bet it had." April picked up. "He gave us the in we have wanted for years but didn't want to really approach, knowing how private you can be."

"Sure did. Illya I have wanted that gorgeous ass of yours since I saw you but knowing Napoleon claimed and marked you made me back off. When he said good fuck April and I both looked at each other before bringing up this subject."

"And I have wanted to wrap my lips around both of you for at least two years but didn't know how to tell you. Finally I thought I could just be subtle about it. I didn't know that you both were so wrapped up in each other you couldn't see the signals we had both been giving to you." She smiled sweetly at me and played with my toes a bit.

I look at each of them in turn and then thought about how I was feeling and realized that the best present they could give me was a "good fuck".

"Well I really enjoyed my present." I state, then I couldn't help it. The smile I wore turned into a leer that Napoleon would be proud of and asked "Do I get any more tonight?" April and Mark catch their breath but Napoleon just laughs.

"Indeed you do my friend. Get dressed we are going out to dinner." He climbs off the bed and throws me some clothes. I pulled my turtleneck on, wincing as the wool catches on the chain still attached to me. April sees this and calls to my mate.

"Uh Napoleon shouldn't you take those off?" he looks over his shoulder and smiles.

"Nope they stay on. Never know when they can be handy."

Finishing tying his shoes he steps to the door. April and Mark look at each other and shrug before getting dressed themselves. I finish a few moments later and follow my lover out the door. The younger team follows me and together for the rest of the night we enjoy each other THOROUGHLY.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed the story.


End file.
